


要来点兔子吗？

by laokeng



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 召唤精灵的沙雕日常





	要来点兔子吗？

每一个巫师都必须要签订一个本命精灵。卡玛泰姬的所有巫师都找到了他们的本命精灵，只有一个人例外，那就是Stephen，Stephen strange。已经三个多月了，他都没召唤出任何东西，连个空气蘑菇都没有。

他狠狠的砸了他画在地上的阵法。阵法依旧纹丝不动，连个灰尘都没吐。愤怒的Stephen随手抓起一个东西就往阵眼上一丢，暗骂了一句。突然，滋的一声，阵法中冒出了一丝青烟直接将Stephen炸成了一个黑煤球。

“什么玩样儿？！”Stephen忍着咳嗽，激动又惊吓的想要看看自己召唤了什么厉害的精灵。等烟雾散去，他看了一眼，神情复杂，不知道自己召唤了什么一言难尽的精灵，真想再把它送回去。他刚抬手准备做手势，就被对方一个兔子玩偶打断了。还挺疼，Stephen在斗篷的遮掩下暗搓搓的揉揉手。

这个精灵，真的挺一言难尽的。他穿着一个诡异的兔子服，一张沧桑的大叔脸，苦兮兮的撇着嘴，面无表情的看着Stephen，“你谁啊？能召唤我，看来也是蛮厉害的角色。”说着他狠狠咬了一口胡萝卜。

Stephen嫌弃的看着他，想要再一次出手，换掉他的精灵。结果又被对方扔出的一堆金属兔子球炸了了个满手开花，沾满了五颜六色的干粉。意识到自己打不过对方的Stephen安静下来，打量着这个奇怪的“兔子”。

“兔子”顺着Stephen的目光，低头看着自己的装扮，“不好意思，衣服穿错了。我一般不这么穿。”正说着，他扭扭屁股，打了个响指，只听见金属咚咚的几声，一个全副武装金灿灿的帅气小机甲人就闪亮亮的站在他面前。和之前邋遢诡异的兔子完全是两个样。

Stephen一脸吃惊的看着眼前精灵的转变，结结巴巴的说着自己的名字，“Stephen，我叫Stephen strange。你叫什么？”

“名字不错，”精灵点点头，按了一下他的头罩，面罩打开露出了他的脸，“我叫Tony。伟大的精灵，但是我并不相信魔法。”

Stephen捏着下巴思考起来，自己是否应该甩掉这个二流骗子。Tony打了个响指，甩出了一个金属兔子，“我劝你最好打消甩掉我的想法。二流法师，你打不过我的。我不介意多给你甩点兔子。请问你还要再来点兔子吗？”

Stephen这次学乖了，一个侧身躲开了兔子，然而他身后的柜子却被炸得五马分尸。他惋惜的看了眼上周才搭好的柜子，“你这个铁甲人这么厉害，怎么会和我签契约？”

“是钢铁侠！”小小的Tony随意的倚在他的坩埚上，纠正他的错误，“没办法，每个精灵都要签订一个巫师，我就随便选了你。你应该感到到高兴，毕竟是本大爷选了你。”

Stephen扶额，“真不知道这个巴掌大的铁甲服是如何塞的下你的膨胀的。”

Tony又甩了一个兔子，炸掉了床脚。缺了条腿的老木床一下子瘫痪在地上，发出一声巨响。“你还没有资格说本大爷。”

正在两人焦灼的时候，Stephen的死对头多玛姆进来了。看到Stephen乱七八糟和的卧室，无情的嘲笑着，“Stephen，你不应该学巫术，你应该去学魔药学。不，就你这个炸得满天飞的卧室，去魔药都没人要你。哈哈哈。”

Stephen捏着拳头瞪着他。

“二流法师。”Tony落在Stephen的肩头，无情的嘲笑着，顺便还和斗篷击了个掌。数落的正开心的时候，一个令他讨厌的声音突然出现。

“哦，钢铁侠，你也在这里？找的这个巫师和你的颜色真像。”

Tony一下子就炸了，“红色怎么了？！总比你这个紫薯好看！”

多玛姆惊奇，“灭霸，你们认识？”

Stephen：“铁甲人你们认识？”

“是钢铁侠好吧。”Tony飞到Stephen的眼前，进入战备状态，“二流法师，那个精灵正不巧是我的死对头，怎么样？一起上吗？”

“真巧，那个巫师也是我的死对头。一起啊。”Stephen起手拉出他的法师轮盘也准备战斗。斗篷兴奋的拍拍下摆，做鼓掌状。

接下来的场面极度混乱，爆炸声和响指声此起彼伏。两个巫师时而念咒互怼，时而近身肉搏。巫师的风度，精灵的傲慢荡然无存，只剩下最幼稚的打闹。

多玛姆被Stephen近身攻击打的落荒而逃。灭霸也被牵连着逃跑。Stephen和Tony看着他们仓皇的背影，开心的击掌。Tony还高声的询问着：“灭霸，要来点兔子吗？”

“小孩子才玩儿兔子！”灭霸的声音远远的飘来。

Stephen突然插了一句，“兔子还蛮可爱的。”

Tony立刻变出一排兔子炸弹，“你还要来点吗？”

Stephen和斗篷立刻逃跑，“不，我们不要。”


End file.
